facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eastern Roman Empire
The Eastern Roman Empire The Eastern Roman Empire is a large nation that was founded on September 28th, 2008. We have prospered through many years of hardship, which would cause a lesser nation nation likely death. Our history is long, involving many victories and defeats, but the people of ERE are of a strong kind, and their resilience shows through at even the most difficult of times. We have been a member of many a faction, including- OMNA, EUN, The Democratic Order (No longer exists, last inactive member was deleted some time ago), The ACN/NACN, and now our home to stay, The Vigilant Alliance of Nations. We are based on the Byzantine Empire of old, believing in the same morals and tradition, but we now favor the gun over the gladius. History: The Eastern Roman Empire has a long and varied history. We achieved independence in Sept. 2008 from the ashes of the old Byzantine Empire, but we soon came into danger. A belligerent nation called Thewberta (no longer exists) was determined to end our small nation once and for all. However, at the Battle of The Pelenorr Fields, our small army (Around 800 Rifleman, 25 tanks) came up against over 5000 infantry and around 150 tanks). However, we used the forested terrain to ambush them, where they were mowed down by a new invention that we still used today, the Eagle Havens Machine gun. The rest fled, and Thewberta retreated from our victorious nation. As the months passed, we joined the OMNA (Opened Minded Nations Alliance) and was appointed the prestigious position Of Secretary of Growth. But misjudgements on the part of the OMNA leadership caused us to be removed from that office, and we soon left. Later, we briefly joined the EUN, but then we gained membership in the Democratic Order, and after that we remained inactive for several months. When we returned, the seeds of war were being planted. We soon gained the position of Executive, and declared war on the UNT (United Nations of Tyranny). However, they conquered almost all of our territory except for a small amount on the Western Shore. We continually fought off assaults, but were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the enemy. But a rally cry rose from the Citadel of Light in the Square of Eagles in Byzantium. Well-armed reserves which were believed to be dead attacked the UNT forces by surprise and claimed victory. The Citadel of Light was no longer an epitaph of darkness, and the people were free once more. Days melted into weeks, which turned to months. We became a Commonwealth of GK (Greater Kuntree) and thrived. We joined the ACN (Alliance of Christian Nations) and we were at peace. But an evil tyrant named B. Hall abused his powers in the ACN and was rightfully ejected. But Hall, being the sheer liar he is, decided to manipulate and lie to the membership of the ACN, telling them to leave because an elected Executive had "become a dictator". This of course was a lie. But Hall had no regard for the facts. Due to these lies the ACN lost over 100 members in less than a month, which caused the ACN to go downhill rapidly. However, this loss of members was nothing compared to the actions on November 30th, 2009. A New Axis Powers (NAP) fake account called Alaska and Yukon became Executive due to a Nations glitch and soon ejected all the members. The ACN soon scattered, and was re-born as the New Alliance of Christian Nations (NACN). Even after six months the NACN never experienced the success of the ACN, having only 60 members to the ACN's 350. After almost 5 months in the NACN, it succumbed into a mass exodus of members and inactivity, and we left. Then we joined the VAN, which is our favorite faction so far and our home to stay. However, the Greater Kuntree leader of our commonwealth was displeased, as he wanted all members to stay in the NACN, and he threatened us with death (Not in real life, obviously) so we were forced to fight a brutal war of independence, which with the help of the VAN and other allies, we won. Since then, our nation was deleted then reborn as the Empire of Guyan. With obviously weaker military, we rely on our old allies to protect us from larger, more belligerent nations. We are currently RP director in the CRB (Covenant of Royal Blood). We are also the founders of the largest General Discussion thread on the forums, and it is the first and only thread on the General Discussion section to reach and exceed 1,000 posts. think of stuff to post later